Ma marionnette
by Akiza Zelner
Summary: Après leurs arrivé dans leur nouveau lieu de vie, Yui et sa cousine découvre la nature des occupants de la maison, de cela leurs nouvelles vies vas commencer. Mais c'est Aloyssia qui intrigue le plus. Pourquoi en voyer une femme si c'est un dragon chez des vampires. Seul le conseil de la nuit le sait mais leurs intentions ne sont pas si mauvaises.


**Diabolik Lovers**

**Chapitre 1 :**

En fin d'après midi alors que les rues vides un taxie roule, à son bord deux filles, l'une blonde l'autre brune. L'une s'appelait Yui l'autre Aloyssia et toute deux se dirigeait vers leur nouveau lieu de vie. Un quart d'heure passa et ni l'une ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche, observant les grandes demeures face à elles. Cinq minutes passèrent et le taxi s'arrêta devant une grande grille. Les filles sortirent, prirent leur bagages et passèrent la grande grille. Devant l'imposante porte elles s'arrêtèrent. Aloyssia se retourna et observa le grand jardin, Yui frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans personne pour les accueillir. Elles passèrent la porte entrant dans un grand hall où se trouver un grand escalier et deux couloires en cul-de-sac sur les côté gauche et droite.

Yui : Excuser nous, il y a quelqu'un.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Aloyssia se dirigea à sa suite dans le hall.

Yui : Vient il y a quelqu'un là-bas.

Elles avancèrent dans le couloir de droite. Au fond, sur un canapé se trouvé un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui dormait. Yui s'avança vers lui alors que la seconde regardait une série de trois portrais. Yui voulut réveiller le garçon en lui secouant la main, mais le contacte glacial alerta la jeune fille, elle décida de posé son oreille contre son cœur. Elle se releva horrifier.

Yui : Sa peau est glacial, et son cœur ne bat plus, il faut appeler une ambulance.

Mais Aloyssia avait trouvé une autre occupation. Elle regardait les expressions des visages et les noms marqués en dessous. Beatrix: Visage stricte, Cordelia : Prétentieuse et Christa : une femme à l'apparence frêle.

… : Tu fais tan de bruit alors que tu n'ais pas chez toi. Yui : V-vous êtes vivant ! … : Evidemment, pour qui me prend tu ?

Yui voulut s'éloigner mais le jeun garçon la pris par la taille et l'allongea sur le canapé sur lequel il dormait. Elle lui demanda se qu'il allait faire d'elle et il lui répondit qui allait la prendre. Alors qu'elle commençait à se débattre l'inconnu lui lécha la gorge avant de prendre une grande inspiration en s'approchant de sa gorge.

Aloyssia/… : Ne te gêne surtout pas. / Ayato, c'est quoi se raffut. Ayato : Tch, Reiji. Reiji : C'est le hall d'entré, c'est fait pour recevoir des invité. Aloyssia : Garde tes activité pour d'autre personne.

Apres une remarque d'Ayato. Yui se releva et vient se cachait derrière la brune. Cette dernière était debout aux côté d'un garçon. Il était grand, avait un dégradé allant du violet au gris et des yeux rouges, à la limite rose. Il les regarda de biais et leur demanda qui ils étaient.

Yui: Je m'appelle Komori Yui.  
Reiji: Et toi ?  
Aloyssia: Casterwill D Aloyssia. Le père de Yui nous a dis que nous étions censées vivre ici.  
Reiji: Je n'en savais rien. Ayato ?  
Ayato: Tu ne m'en as pas parlé Chichinashi.  
Aloyssia: (lève un sourcil) On se demande pourquoi.

Après un long temps de réflexion, le garçon se nommant Reiji les invita à le suivre alors qu'un homme reculer derrière elles avec nos valises. Passant dans de longs couloirs les deux invitées arrivèrent dans un salon où elles s'installèrent dans le sofa.

Reiji: Bon pour les formalités dites moi pourquoi êtes vous entrées ici.  
Yui: et bien, nous...  
…: Qu'avons nous là, Deux charmantes petites humaines.

Yui et Aloyssia relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir un garçon en haut des escaliers les regardées en affichant un étrange sourire. A peine les deux intruse l'eu remarqué qu'il avait apparu aux côté de Yui pour lui léchait le coup alors qu'elle sursauter. Un autre garçon apparut est se concentra sur l'oreille d'Aloyssia qui à son tour sursauta.

Reiji: Vous êtes bien impolis.  
...: Mais elles on l'aire si bonne. Hein Kanato-kun?  
Kanato: C'est vrais.

Ayato, n'aimant pas ces paroles se dressa contre ses frères en disant que la blonde était "à Ore-Sama". Une voix résonna dans la pièce.

… : Tu me rend malade à t'appelais toi-même Ore-Sama.

Prise de peur de ne voir d'où venait la voix Yui demanda où se trouvé cette homme et il indiqua ça position.

Yui: Par où êtes vous rentré?

L'homme pris d'une soudaine colère frappa le mur qui s'affaissa. Toute deux surprises Aloyssia et Yui se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elles s'excusèrent de leur intrusion en ces lieux.

Reiji: Vous devriez rester pour faire la lumière sur cette histoire.  
...: C'est donc vous...

Aloyssia se retourna vers un garçon aux aires flémard et dormeur qui était allongé sur un canapé.

Reiji: Tu sais quelque chose Shuu.  
Shuu: Peut-être  
Aloyssia: Une réponse un peu plus claire c'est possible?  
Shuu: Ce type m'a appelé et à dit que nous avion une arrivante de l'Eglise et une du temple Atlante...

Les deux filles se regardèrent le père du Yui n'en avait pas parlé. Debout prés de Reiji, elles les regardaient.

Reiji: Il n'y a donc pas de problème. Désoler de notre mauvaise organisation quand à votre arrivé, dit-il en s'inclinant en direction d'Aloyssia  
Aloyssia: Il parle à qui là?  
Reiji: Laisser moi nous présenté, Voici Shuu, l'ainé des frères Sakamaki, dit-il en pointant le concerné. Je suis le deuxième, Reiji. Ayato...  
Ayato: Tu ne t'enfuiras pas la prochaine fois Chichinashi.  
Reiji: Kanato et Raito.  
Kanato: Je peu vous goûter?  
Raito: Bitchi-Chan et Kittens sont donc les mariées, on aurait dit plus des sacrifices.  
Reiji: Et le dernier: Subaru.


End file.
